


Let It Reign

by TheRaadicalKid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Im just Hurt okay, and def suck at summaries, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaadicalKid/pseuds/TheRaadicalKid
Summary: Kara is gone and Lena is just gay, hurt, and confused. Alright?Seriously tho,Supercorp had it all together. Everything was perfect.But then Kara's gone. And Lena's just broken.Reign's little girl is dead.And Reigncorp meets in a cemetery.basically, that's it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the errors. I present to u chapter one so far. Pls lemme kno what u think :)

It's a gloomy day and Lena Luthor has been sitting here at this energy sucking place for at least an hour, staring at nothing but that. That marble which serves as the constant reminder why this void in her heart exists, why her world seems meaningless.

Lena traces her fingers on the name that's engraved on the marble.

_**KARA DANVERS – LUTHOR**_

And she feels it again for the thousandth time today. The pain. The heartache. The loss.

Lena couldnt stop the tears streaming down her face as she replays the memory of Kara. She puts a hand on her chest, like it physically hurts.

Lena and Kara had it all together. Their lives were perfect. They were family. They were best friends. Soulmates.

And Lena couldnt be angrier at the universe for taking that away in a blink of an eye. For taking everything away from her without any warning at all.

It's been three years since Kara's death. Today is the 3rd year death anniversary but Lena still feels the pain like it was just yesterday.

The wounds are still fresh, hurting even more and more. They said it would get easier. That seemed to be the case for everybody.

Even Alex is happy right now with her newly wedded wife. James got back with Lucy. Jonn has been receiving countless awards from the president herself.

Everyone seemed to be moving on. Everyone but Lena.

She's crying so hard, feeling everything again all at once that she doesn't even notice the rain pouring. Lena's crying for Kara, her sweet wife Kara who woke up everyday with the intention of making Lena smile. Of making Lena the happiest wife in this world.

And she did. She was the happiest wife. They both were.

 

"Co– Come back, Kara." Lena whimpers, tracing Kara's name.

"Pleasee. Pleaase." Lena begs to the universe even though she knows its useless at all.

She's shivering and she doesnt know if its because of the rain or because of the pain. Lena's crying under the pouring rain and all she wants is her Kara back. All she wants is to be in Kara's arms. All she wants is for Kara to tell her everything's gonna be okay. All she wants–

Lena's thoughts was interrupted as soon as she realized the rain stopped.

But it didn't.

She takes a deep breath, making herself presentable. She slowly looks up and sees a woman standing in front of her with an umbrella.

The woman gives her a smile. Although there was something about that smile. Was it pity? Sadness?

"I'm sorry to intrude but I saw you and it was raining and–"

"It's okay." Lena cuts the woman off, wiping her tears. "I'm okay. Just leave me alone."

After a few moments, the rain slowly died down and turned into a light drizzle. The woman moves away but doesn't entirely go. Lena doesn't want to be rude but she just really needs her privacy right now.

 

"Can you just please go?" The Luthor says after a few minutes, looking at her right where the woman is standing.

The woman smiles. It was the saddest smile Lena has ever seen. "I can't. I wish I can but I can't." She says, looking down at the grave in front of her,  holding her umbrella.

  
Lena looks at the grave just beside Kara's. She sees the woman leaning over, putting a small teddy bear on the ground.

"I'm- I'm sorry." Lena feels like the biggest jerk in the entire planet for being rude to her when the woman is here to grieve someone as well

"It's okay. I forget that I'm not the only one mourning in this cemetery sometimes too. Not the only one who had lost someone"

Lena stares at her for a moment, in awe how well the woman is handling it when she's a complete mess everytime she's here.

"My Kara. My wife." Lena whispers, letting out a sigh as she stares at Kara's engraved name.

"My baby." The woman says with that sad smile again, nodding her head towards the direction of the grave.

"Here." She gets up, taking her coat off and gives it to Lena.

Lena blinks. She doesn't understand why the woman is being so kind to her when Lena was so rude earlier.

The woman leans over, putting the coat on Lena. "You're shivering. You can return it next time if you want but now you need it."

"I– uh. Thanks?"

The woman gives her a smile again and starts to walk away.

Lena's looking at the horizon. It was a gloomy day but now the sun is starting to shine brightly, the birds flying everywhere.

She takes a deep breath, trying to find comfort everywhere. at something. at anything. She touches her chest and the pain is still there. It probably will always be there.

Lena sighs, putting her hands in the coat's pockets and she remembers she has no way of returning it.

She turns her back trying to find the woman who gave it to her.

"Hey!" Lena yells. "I didn't even catch your name how can I return this?" She says, gesturing at the coat, hoping the woman could still hear her from afar.

The woman turns and for a moment there Lena felt something she couldn't understand.

The gush of wind was blowing the woman's hair and the sun was shining on her face like the perfect lighting. It was beautiful to look at. The woman was almost angelic.

"Reign!" She says with the biggest smile. The smile was different than what Lena had seen Reign give her before though. This smile wasn't sad. It was soft. Full of compassion. It was the kind of smile that would give someone hope.

"Call me Reign!" She says, making twirling gesture with her index finger, pointing towards the gloomy clouds.

Reign gets in her car and drives away, leaving Lena alone in that empty place, mourning for the love she'd lost in a blink of an eye.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall i still dont kno where this is going fam but i have some plot in mind. Anyways i dont really kno if this is alright but hope u like it.

It wasn't something Lena had expected but it was something she is thankful for.

It's a a week after Kara's third death anniversary. She's doing her weekly visits to Kara when she notices something. There are some flowers on Kara's grave.

They are most certainly not from her. So maybe Alex and Maggie had been here. Or maybe James and Lucy? Or Jonn?

Lena hopes it was one of them since none of them had really visited Kara for some time now. It's sad when Lena thinks about it but it's been three years. She can't really blame them if they grew tired visiting a rock.

"Hey, honey." Lena forces a smile, putting her own flowers beside the ones that were already there.

A small piece of cardboard on the set of flowers catches her attention.

 

> **_I truly believe that they are always watching over us. She'd want you to smile, don't you think? Try. :)_ **
> 
> **_\- Reign_ **

Lena reads the note and almost smiles. Almost. Before her lips could even move she stops herself and lets out a deep breath, looking at the horizon.

"I miss you, Kara" She says with her eyes closed feeling the same pain she has been feeling every single day for three years.

Lena starts to walk away but stops. She hesitates for a moment but decides it's the right thing to do.

She takes out a pen from her bag, writing at the back of the note Reign had left. She picks up an abandoned bottle of soda at the corner, inserting the piece of cardboard inside, leaving it on the grave of Reign's lost loved one.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks ago Reign had seen the most exquisite art she has ever laid eyes on. The raven haired girl seemed so broken and lost but at the same time full of life and passion just waiting to be let out.

There was something about this girl that Reign couldn't help being drawn to her. She didn't really expect the raven haired girl to respond. When she wrote that note, all she wanted was for the girl to smile and for her to know someone understands how it is.

She didn't expect a response but that's what she got.

 

> **_Thank You, Reign! :)_ **
> 
>  

* * *

 

When Lena visits Kara next, she's welcomed by the bottle of soda that's now on Kara's grave.

 

> **_Message in a bottle, eh? Old school. I like it._ **

 

For a moment, Lena hesitates to write back because well, this seems ridiculous. On the other hand, she hasn't really talked to anyone lately besides people from work. It's always about the stocks or the financials. It's always about the company.

Sometimes she thinks she had completely forgotten how to interact with people. So this, this ridiculous thing feels refreshing for her. It feels new which is weird in a good way. She feels like she's a person again.

So she writes back. Every week, she writes back.

 

> **_Well what can I say._ **

 

> **_You can say your name. How come you never told me your name?_ **

 

 

> _**Well you never asked.** _

Frankly, Reign doesn't know either why she never asked. And she doesn't want to. It may sound silly but she feels this connection with the raven haired girl she just cant seem to explain. There's just something about her that pulls Reign closer.

And she wants to know what it is. Reign wants to know more. She wants to know about this girl she'd seen. She wants to know more about her soul, about her heart.

Reign wants to be there for her because she knows. She knows how it feels like losing someone and not having anyone to understand. She understands pain and loss more than anyone else. And seeing that girl, so broken, so lost...

Reign couldn't just go on with her life without trying when years ago she was in the same place as the girl.

 

> **_It's because I know you're gonna tell me eventually. when you want me to know you, you'll tell me._ **

 

 

>   
>  **_So... what was she like?_ **

She knows what the girl is asking. She's asking about Katie, her little girl. She ponders about her for awhile, remembering her memory. How she'd tuck Katie to sleep every night, how Katie would always whisper "i love you, mama". She remembers all those times She and Katie would run around the house and Katie would always want a piggy back ride.

Reign's mind lingers at the memory of her daughter.

 

_****_

  
_"Rise and shine, mama! Rise and shine!" Katie bounces on top of her mom._

_"Mhmmm" Reign groans, her eyes still closed. She cant believe how much of an early bird her daughter is._

_"Wake up, mama! Wale up!" Katie tries to tickle her mom with those cute little hands which had no effect at all._

_Reign smiles at the effort Katie is trying to do though. She turns Katie, trapping the little kid beside her._

_"Oh you want a tickle party, huh?" Reign teases, tickling her little girl._

_"Mama!" Katie tries to stop her mom as she laughs and laughs. "Stop, mama!"_

_Reign stops, laughing at how cute her daughter can be even with those blonde curls all messed up now. She kisses Katie on her nose and pats her head, messing up the kid's hair even more._

_"Im up, honey."_

_"Let me check" Karie pouts, crossing her arms in the cutest way possible as she sits on top of her mom's belly._

_She leans over to her mom's face, checking her eyes._

_"Awake???" Katie uses her fingers to stretch open her mom's eyelids._

_Reign couldn't help but giggle at what her daughter is trying to do._

_"Honey, i told you i'm up" she says, holding both hands of her daughter, pulling Katie for an embrace._

_"i love you this big, mama" Katie says, stretching her arms as wide as possible to show her mom how much she loves her._

_"Oh, i love you this much too, sweetie." Reign giggles, imitating what Katie just did._

_****_

Reign smiles at the memory. She smiles as her heart aches, as she longs for the daughter she had lost. It still stings. It will always sting.

She thinks of a word to describe her daughter and all she could think about is beautiful. Katie was beautiful inside and out. Her soul, her heart, her innocence. Everything about Katie was beautiful.

 

> **_Beautiful.... her?_ **

  
Lena couldn't think of any other word to describe Kara as well because Kara was beauty. She was everything good. Even when they had their arguments, Kara was still...

Kara.

"I'm mad at you but i still love you. And I'm really sorry, Lena." The blonde would always say whenever they fought. It didn't matter who was wrong or who started it. Kara would always apologize and say she loves Lena. She would always have that pout on her lips and that look in her eyes. It was the look that was only reserved for Lena, for the love of Kara's life.

The look that screams I love you with every beat of my heart, with every pulse I got, with everything I have.

 

> **_Beautiful._ **

 

 

> _**So Have you tried it?** _

 

> **_Tried what?_ **

 

 

> **_Smiling. Remember my first note?_ **

And Lena remembers.

and for the first time in a long time, Lena allowed herself to smile. It was a brief moment. Just a few seconds. But it was something because for the first time in what seemed like forever, Lena genuinely smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall i know SG had release the name of REign's baby which is RUBY but i posted chapter 2 before they did and had named her KATIE so i think im gonna stick with that for this fic. :)

It's Reign's first day in her new work place. Usually, she doesn't really feel this anxious. She had work in big hospitals before and her first days in those doesn't even compare to now.

She sits in her clinic hoping everything would turn out smoothly.

"Doctor" her nurse calls out. "Someone here needs your attention."

"Let her in my office, Sara"

The door opens and the little kid walks in. Suddenly, Reign's world seems like crashing. Again. She falls back on her chair, turning pale and cold.

Reign feels that feeling she thought she'd kept buried inside. The feeling she thought she'd learned to control. The emotions she thought she'd learned to master. The wounds she thought had healed.

But she was wrong. Because seeing this cute five (5) year old blonde with blue eyes in front of her makes her feel like a knife just gutted her hear. It's like seeing a ghost.

She looks so much like her. She looks just like her.

"Doctow. Aye you okay?" The little kid asks with that cute little baby voice that still couldn't pronounce words properly. "Doctow?"

"Um, Sorry. I just–" Reign blinks, shaking her head. She waves her hand, signaling the kid to come closer. "Come here. What's your name?"

"Bibble." Bibble gives her the biggest smile.

"Bibble?" Reign asks again, not sure if she heard it right. Could someone really name her child Bibble?

"Mhmm" Bibble nods.

"Okay, Bibble. No let's get that blood off your forehead." Reign gets her first aid kit and tends to the small wound on Bibble's forehead.

She patches it up and pauses for a moment. Taking in the little girl.

"There all done." She says, smiling at Bibble.

Bibble widens her smile and hugs Reign tightly. For a moment, Reign freezes. Bibble embracing her makes her feel all sorts of things.

"Thank you, Doctow." Bibble whispers.

Reign relaxes in Bibble's embrace and decides to hug the little girl back. She closes her eyes but couldn't stop the tear that fell.

"Katie." She whispers to herself, wishing Her daughter was the one in her arms.

 

* * *

 

Lena was about to write another message in the bottle when Jess, her secretary called.

"What do you mean you called my mom? They just got back yesterday, Jess! You know what nevermind. I'm on my way!" Lena speaks over her bluetooth earpiece as she drives as fast as she can.

As soon as she reaches the school's entrance, of course her mother is already there waiting for her.

"Lena, where have you been?" Lillian asks and Lena doesn't miss the sound of accusation in her voice.

"I came her as soon as I could, mom."

"Were you in the cemetery again? For god's sake, Lena. Let it go! You have a life. You have–"

"Don't even dare." Lena cuts Lillian off before her mother could say something that would make her want to strangle somebody.

She walks pass her mom, heading towards the school clinic right away.

"Mommy!!!" Bibble runs to Lena right away, embracing her mom. "Did you say hi to mommy Kara for me?"

Lena smiles seeing how hyperactive Bibble is again. "Of course, honey. Are you okay? What happened?"

"Oh She got in a fight. a boy took her lunch away." A voice says.

Lena looks up to see the girl she had been talking to thru messages in a bottle for months.

"Reign." She gets up and smiles, arching an eyebrow.

"Doctow, pretty mommy. I call her doctow pretty." Bibble says, tugging the hem of her mom's blouse.

Lena leans down again, leveling her head with Bibble's. "Now why did you get in a fight Bibble Alexandrea Luthor Danvers?"

"I'm a Luthow mommy. Luthows never back down." Bibble crosses her arm.

Lena sighs. She should have known what things Lillian had taught Bibble over their summer vacation. "But you're not just a Luthor. You're also a?"

"Danvers." Bibble finishes.

"Which means?"

"our motto should be Hope, Help, and compassion fow all." Bibble sighs, remembering what her mommy had told her about her other mom. "I'm sowwy, mommy."

"That's my girl." Lena kisses Bibble and hugs her. "Now go be with grandma outside, ill catch up."

Lena straightens herself as she looks at Reign again. She can't deny Reign in a white coat was pleasing to the eyes.

"Impressive." Reign comments.

"Reign."

"Graveyard girl." Reign responds. Seeing the Luthor's reaction to this name, she can't help but laugh. "What? You never gave me your name."

"You never asked for it." Lena shakes her head, wondering why she wouldn't just ask her.

"I told you, You'd be the one to tell me."

"And i'm telling you, You have to ask for it."

Lena smiles and she clenches her fist to stop herself because what the hell is she even doing? She can't do this.

"So you have a kid, huh?"

"Yeah. Bibble is my world."

"I know the feeling." Reign looks away, fearing she might not hold back the tears that are forming im her eyes. "So you go to the cemetery on Mondays, eh?"

"Yeah. I think I wasn't able to write a message today though. I was in a hurry to get here."

Reign takes a few step closer to Lena and Lena just wants her to stop because her heart is unusually beating so fast she doesn't know what to make of it.

"We can forget about it and have coffee or something? After work?" Reign asks, giving Lena a hopeful smile.

Lena takes a few steps back, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Reign. I just– I can't."

"It's just coffee, Graveyard girl" Lena sees the sweetest smile and maybe in another life she would, but she just really can't.

"I'm sorry. I have work and I– I have to go."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." Reign says, assuring the Luthor she understands.

Lena walks away, pausing right by the door. She looks back, staring right at the school doctor. "Reign?"

The doctor looks up, seeing the Luthor smiling.

"Thanks. Thanks for the little graveyards notes." Lena says as she walks away, feeling something different and somehow lighter.

 

* * *

 

Reign knocks and smiles when Bibble answers the door.

"Hey little girly. Where's your mom?" Reign asks.

When Bibble called her she wasn't really sure if it was just a joke or not. First, she's amazed how a little kid can use a cellphone. Perhaps that's how kids are nowadays.

When Reign gave Bibble her calling card, she wasn't expecting her to use it in the same week. But she's glad she did.

"In her room, doctow."

Reign immediately heads towards the Luthor's room. This feels like invasion of privacy but Bibble was worried enough to ask for help so she couldn't rely ignore it.

And she was right not to because in the room lies a shivering Luthor.

Reign immediately sits beside the Luthor, touching her forehead. "Oh my god. You're burning up, graveyard girl."

The Luthor wasn't able to speak. Reign isn't even sure if she's conscious right now or in haze because of her fever.

"Come here, sweetie." She tries to pull the Luthor in her arms, positioning her head properly on the bed as she puts the comforter around the brunette.

"Is mommy going to be okay?" Bibble asks, looking so worried as tears start to fall from her eyes.

"Yes, ofcourse sweetie. Come here." She pulls Bibble and carries her on her arms, rubbing the little girl's back. "Sshhh. Don't cry. Mommy is going to be okay. Let's make sure of that, alright?"

Bibble nods, wiping her tears away. "Promise?"

"I promise baby girl. Now let's cook some soup for mommy. Okay?"

Bibble smiles at the sound of that. She loves watching people cook but most importantly she loves eating. That's one thing she got from Kara.

Reign boils some soup, carrying Bibble on her right arm while stirring the soup with her left hand. She smiles at how intently the little girl observes how the soup is being cooked.

Reign gets some soup and blows it until its not painful to the tongue. "Here, try it." She moves the spoon towards Bibble's mouth.

Seeing the smile on Bibble's face, she can surely say the little kid finds the soup delicious.

"Can you cook here all the time Doctow pretty?" Bibble asks. "You're cooking is definitely yummier than mommy's"

Reigns laughs and Bibble covers her mouth as with both hands. Her eyes widen at what she had just said. "Please don't tell mommy."

"Don't worry, kiddo. It'll be our secret." Reign says, winking at Bibble, still in her arms, as they head back to the room with the soup.

Bibble touches her mom's forehead and frowns, showing the poutiest lips in the planet. Another thing she got from Kara. "Mommy is still hot."

Reign puts the soup down at the bed side table. "Do you have a towel, sweetie? Can you get me some?"

Bibble nods and runs off outside. Reign takes a pale of warm water from the rest room and pits it just beside the bed.

"Here you go." Bibble hands the towel to Reign and climbs back up the bed right away.

"What are we gonna do doctow?"

"We're gonna lower your mom's temperature thru this." Reign says as she wets the towel and starts to rub it on the Luthor's arms.

She finishes cleaning her body up. She dips the towel again and folds it.

"Now put this on your mom's forehead kiddo." She says, handing the towel to Bibble.

Bibble smiles and puts the face towel immediately on her mom's forehead. She kisses her mom's cheeks and hugs her.  
"We'll take care of you, mommy."

Reign's heart aches for a moment, remembering her own daughter when she looks at Bibble. She shakes her head, stopping herself from feeling anything. This isn't about her right now. Bibble's mom is sick, someone she already considers her friend, someone who she feels like she has a strong unexpected connection to.

And she's what matters right now.

Reign scoots the Luthor a little bit, sitting beside her. She lays the Luthor's head on her arms as she tries to feed her with the soup.

"You gotta have something, graveyard girl. You need to drink your medicine."

Lena groans, her eyes still closed. She's still shivering under the blanket but not much anymore.

Bibble kisses her mom again, putting her mouth beside her mommy's ear. "Mommy, please eat."

Reign tries to feed the Luthor again and this time she slightly opens her mouth just enough for the soup to pass thru. Bibble and Reign take turns in feeding the sick brunette until there's no more soup left.

"Bibble, sweetie could you get that white thing in my bag?"

Bibble does and gives Reign the pill box in her bag right away.

Reign takes the meds right away and puts one in the Luthor's tongue. She takes the glass of water and lets the Luther sip.

"Mmmh" Bibble's mom groans.

"Shhhh. Rest, my graveyard girl." Reign rubs the Luthor's head, tugging the comforter to make the sick brunette more comfortable.

Reign gets up but a little hand tugs her back. She stares at it for a moment and smiles. She looks at the cute little girl with puppy dog eyes. "Please stay with us until mommy gets better doctow."

"Of course, baby girl." Reign smiles and transfers to the other side. She doesn't want to invade the Luthor's space so sge settles beside Bibble.

Bibble scoots closer to her mom, giving Reign the space so she could lie down.

Reign personally wants to be anywhere but there on the bed with Bibble between her and the Luthor. It just brings up so many memories. It just triggers painful past so much.

Much she couldn't really leave the two girls, could she?

So instead, she closes her eyes, embracing little Bibble, acting as the big spoon as she hums the song she used to whenever tucking little Katie to bed.

She closes her eyes to stop the tears from falling. She closes her eyes and hopes wherever her Katie is right now, she's in a better place.

"Goodnight mommy" She hears Bibble whisper.

Bible turns to kiss her so fast Reign wasn't able to react. "Goodnight Doctow Pretty."

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... i updated?

_Aaaaahhhhhhhh_

Lena Luthor thought she’d have a typical morning. – The usual routine. It should have been until the moment she opened her eyes, screaming. Her scream is so loud that it woke up the other woman in bed too. They both sit up, trying to move away from each other as they pull the comforter back and forth.

The whole situation is just silly because they both were there, not doing anything but scream and stare at each other like it’s the perfect harmony. Lena thinks about why she’s actually screaming when another scream cuts off her train of thoughts.

Between Lena and Reign, it was Bibble, screaming her lungs out as well.

This catches Reign’s attention too. “Why are you screaming?” She asks.

Bibble stops her screams seeing the two adults stopped theirs. She pouts at reign, crossing her arms as she frowns. “Why are you?”

“Why are you here?” Lena asks with a hint of rudeness in her voice, looking directly at Reign. It could have been an innocent question but the look on Lena’s face and how she said it says otherwise. It really sounded rude and accusatory and Lena knows it.

“I’m sorry. I–“

“Stop! Why are you– Why are you here?” Lena spits, getting up. Her eyes darting towards the bed. “Just– Just get out of there. Just go.”

“I–“

“Go!”

Lena closes her eyes. She tries to breathe. She could hear Bibble calling her but her daughter’s voice slowly faded in the background along with everything else as a memory plays in her head.

 

***

_She was still half asleep and her eyes were still closed but she just knew that a pain of piercing blue eyes had been staring at her for a long. She smiles before slowly opening her eyes. And yes, she was right because there was her gorgeous wife, smiling at her._

_They were both just gazing at each other for a while. Kara touches Lena’s face. And then, she traces her wife’s lips with her thumb. She moves a few strands of hair away from Lena’s face and strokes her hair. “Good morning, beautiful.” Kara says. “I love you.”_

_And Lena smiles before pulling her wife for a morning kiss._

_***_

 

 **Good Morning Beautiful. I love you.** Those six words were what Lena woke up to every single day since she married Kara. The moment she opened her eyes, Kara would smile at her and say those six words. Kara was the morning person between the two of them so she would always wake up first. No matter how hard Lena tried, no matter how early she woke up, somehow Kara had always managed to wake up before her and never failed to say those six words.

Funny how those two sentences did wonders to Lena. It made her heart flutter and feel like there’s a whole goddamn zoo in her stomach and not just butterflies. It made her feel all sorts of things she couldn’t fathom. It made her want to pull Kara close and never let her go. It made her feel safe and sound. Those words made Lena see a future with Kara brighter than the sun could ever be. It made her feel like happiness was at the palm of her hand. It made her look forward to waking up every morning.

And most importantly, it made her love Kara more and more every single day.

That’s why the absence of it is just unbearable. Lillian would always say it’s been years and she has to move on but how could she? How could Lena move on when the moment she opens her eyes, she’s reminded of that void in her life? She’s reminded of how everything used to be. She’s reminded of how much it actually hurts.

 

“moooooommmm?” Bibble’s voice is slowly coming back now. “do you hear evewything im saying?”

 

 _Good Morning, beautiful. I love you._ Lena thinks, hoping it would somehow get to Kara. – wherever she might be right now. She sighs, finally opening her eyes.

 

“Mom. Don’t you rewember? You sick so doctow pwetty took care of you.”

Lena blinks as she remembers how Reign took care of her. She cursed herself for being carried away with her emotions and being rude to Reign. She immediately goes after the doctor just in time when Reign was about to open the door to her penthouse

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey!”

Reign pauses for a moment upon hearing Lena’s voice. However, she doesn’t turn around but waits for Lena to say something.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap.” Lena says and Reign could feel the sincerity behind her words. “Stay? Please? For breakfast at least. To say thank you for last night?”

Reign smiles, slowly turning around to face Lena. She takes a few steps backwards, her back pressing the door to close it. “You had me at _hey_ ” She says, grinning at the Luthor.

She doesn’t know why Lena snapped at her earlier and she’s not gonna ask about it. She’s just glad she’s actually here with Lena. It’s just that ever since she saw her, there’s this pull she feels like she can’t say no to the raven haired woman in front of her.

Lena shakes her head, trying to bite back the smile threatening to escape. She rolls her eyes, heading towards the cabinets to get some frying pan.

Bibble emerges from the room and runs toward the kitchen island, trying to climb up the seat beside where Reign is sitting. The doctor laughs and picks up Bibble, helping her sit down.

“Thank you, Doctow Pwetty”

Reign gives Bibble the biggest smile as she pinches the little girl’s nose. She can’t help it. Bibble is just too cute. She tries her best to ignore that little sting in her heart seeing her little Katie in Bibble. No matter how much time passed, the pain is still there. It’s probably always gonna be there.

“So you do cook, huh? What are you cooking?” Reign asks, her eyes still fixed on Bibble.

“Bacon and eggs. I, uh, we usually go to Noonan’s for breakfast but I don’t know. I guess so.” Lena replies without turning around while Bibble frowns exaggeratedly at Reign, shaking her head because no, her mom definitely doesn’t cook.

 

“Doctow Pwetty, what’s your real name?”

“Hhmmmm”

“Are you telling me Reign isn’t actually your name?” Lena arches a brow, serving the plate with the bacon and eggs on the table.

“Well since you asked, It’s actually Sam. Samantha Arias. I was just being dramatic in the graveyard about the Reign thing. Although my little patients do call me Dr. Reign sometimes.”

“Sam.” Bibble whispers. “I like it!”

“Aren’t you going to ask mine?” Lena smirks.

 

Breakfast was saved by the phone call Lena got from Jess, her secretary. There was an emergency at the office and there was some doubts and hesitation but Lena eventually agreed for Sam to take Bibble to school since she was heading there too for work. Sam had no time to go home or else she’ll be late and she mentally thanked the universe that she had some clean clothes in her clinic.

Sam parked her car in her reserved space and when she was about to get out, she noticed Bibble was just sitting there staring blankly at nothing in particular.

“Bibble? What’s wrong?”

“Sammy.” Bibble blinks and slowly stares at Sam with those cute puppy dog eyes. “Can you be my mommy’s fwend?”

When Sam was silent for a moment, taken aback by what Bibble just said, the little girl clumsily opened her back pack as she starts to be a rambling mess. “I know she was kind of rude this mowning but I swear my mommy’s nice. The nicest. Like super duper!”

“Look!” Bibble adds, showing Sam the contents of her back pack. – A mountain of coins that probably came from the little girl’s piggy bank. “I can pay you if you want.”

“Bibble! No wonder your backpack is heavy.” Sam shakes her head, closing the girl’s backpack. “And Yes, I can be your mommy’s friend. I like your mom, you know.”

“Really?” Bibble practically jumps in excitement. “I’m sowwy. I have a best fwend and she makes me happy. Mommy no fwends. But I saw she really likes you. She thinks I’m asleep but I hear her crying. I know she’s sad and I’m sad because she’s sad and I think a fwend will make her happy.”

“Are you sure you’re 5?”

“Six actually.” Bibble holds up six fingers.

Sam ponders Bibble’s words. Hearing this from a six year old, it’s breaking her heart. Bibble should be worrying about what food to eat, what toys to play. She should be worrying about school and friends. She should be worrying about childish fights in the playgrounds. Not this.

Sam’s in awe of how strong Bibble is, how she smart she is for a six year old. What Bibble just did for her mom, asking Sam to be her friend, it may be small but it’s her way of taking care of her mom. And that speaks highly of how much Bibble loves her, how right she was raised by her mom, and how much love Bibble was given because this little girl right here wouldn’t have so much love to give if she hasn’t received as much from her moms and the people surrounding her life.

 

Sam holds Bibble’s hand, assuring her. “I promise you, Bibble. I’ll make your mom happy.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi fam. sorry i havent been here for awhile i wont bore yall with the reason why but im back with my bs now by bs i mean writing. idk if anyones still waiting for an update or reading but still istg im finishing all my fics. it might take time but ill finish it. ill try to update as much as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Im whipped w supercorp okay? I just cant imagine Lena and Kara not being together if they r both alive. come scream at me @bezziexmates
> 
> no proofreading so im sorry for all my errors


End file.
